


Doomed From The Beginning

by unfoundedrevenge



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, Raul Serra is mentioned, the death is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoundedrevenge/pseuds/unfoundedrevenge
Summary: “I wonder if we were doomed from the beginning, Kai-kun…” he mused feebly, staring down at the other’s head. “To always be apart, somehow..”★All of the others have been teleported back, Kai has beaten Serra, and now nothing stands between him and Aichi: except for the curse of Link Joker, and their future hanging in the balance.





	Doomed From The Beginning

“Aichi!” Kai yelled from across the throne room as he ran toward him. The earthquake rocked their surroundings, and made it difficult for him to move, but that didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered when the person he sought for so long was right in front of him.

Warm reunions would have to wait, however, as more and more pillars that held up the ceiling began to fall.

Kai grabbed the boy’s shoulders

“We have to follow after Ren and the others and leave _right now_.”

The brunette felt anxiety well up in his chest at the current situation, and at the prospect of Aichi finally coming home. Everybody being aware of the existence of him again. Of his mate, his best friend, his–

“No.”

Kai felt a chill run down his spine.

“Wh-what..?” He asked, his grip on the other’s shoulders loosening.

“I-I can’t go back,” Aichi confirmed as he took a small step back from the other. He straightened his shoulders and looked Kai directly in the eyes, a pained expression meeting with another. “I can never go back.”

Kai couldn’t move. It was as if he had undergone Serra’s judgement, with every limb frozen to their core.

“The Link Joker seed is.. it’s still inside of me,” Aichi put a gloved hand to his chest. “I’m still a threat to Earth. I have to stay here, no matter what happens to me.”

It’s like Kai’s brain had ceased functioning. No response would come to mind and all he could do was stare and try to process what the blue-haired boy was saying.

All of the sudden, as easy as he froze, his entire body began to burn as Kai grabbed Aichi’s arm aggressively.

“ _Never!_ Naoki, Misaki, Kamui, Miwa, they all..” his body shuddered before he continued to cry out again. “They all came with me to get you! I’m not letting it go to waste; we can fix this, somehow! I _know_ we can!”

Aichi scowled as he struggled against Kai’s grasp.

“No! Listen to me; there is no way to get rid of it, _none!”_ he yelled in an almost panicked tone. “If it’s not in me, it's going to go into someone else! I can’t let that happen, there’s no other way!!”

Kai’s eyes snapped wide as his friend’s angry words sank in. He was in no way used to hearing Aichi speak in such a frantic tone. The brunette’s fingers lingered on the other’s sleeve loosely. He began to fall forward, his pent up stress and fatigue starting to catch up with him. The blue-haired boy caught the taller figure by the upper arms.

“W-we can do it.. _please_ , Aichi..” he muttered weakly, desperation laced with every syllable, too tired to care about saving stoic face. Despite the quake, the smaller teen could feel Kai’s shoulders tremble even more so.

Meanwhile, he also tried not to notice the sensation of tears that were not his own falling on his chest.

Aichi inhaled a shaky breath as he pulled the other closer. He put on a weak, pained smile.

“I wonder if we were doomed from the beginning, Kai-kun…” he mused feebly, staring down at the other’s head. “To always be apart, somehow..”

Another pillar began to fall beside them. Aichi’s gaze snapped toward it.

“Watch out!” he shouted, and pushed Kai backwards with adrenaline-filled force the cardfighter would never be able to display in normal circumstances.

Kai fell backwards to land beside the unconscious Serra’s body. The pillar crashed down just in front of Aichi’s feet and the two best friends' eyes met again; Kai's, dreadful and despairing, and Aichi's, firm and full of resolve.

Suddenly, the brunette felt a warm glow and rush of light from below him that formed to surround him and Serra.

A Vanguard circle.

“N-no..!” Kai said frantically as he realized what was going on. “Please, you can’t!”

“Bring Serra back with you. He.. he betrayed me, but,” Aichi spoke. “I can’t just leave him here.”

Kai struggled to get out of the circle, but he soon found that his muscles were almost too tired to function at all.

“This is it, Kai-kun,” Aichi laughed sadly as a wet-eyed smile crept over his face again.

The brunette could feel himself getting lighter and the brightness from the floor starting to obstruct his vision.

“Aichi, no!!” Kai cried, thrusting his arm out towards the vanishing form, tears flying. “ _A-Aichi!!”_

The shout echoed and the teen was gone. Aichi’s mouth dissolved into a straight line and he wiped his eyes with his coat sleeve. Swallowing hard, the blue-haired boy walked across the shaking floor and sat slowly into his throne. His eyes lifted to Earth. Aichi was alone.

“Thank you, Misaki-san, Kamui-kun, Naoki-kun, Miwa-kun.. Kai-kun,” he whispered to himself. “I love you all, a-and..”

More of the architecture fell around the lone teen and crumbling noises could be heard from the ceiling just above him.

Aichi closed his eyes.

“ _Goodbye_.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this one in 2014, before the end of legion mate aired. it's a sad imeeji to be sure


End file.
